A known pointer-type meter of this type is described, for example, in Patent Document 1 described below. The pointer-type meter includes a display formed of a liquid crystal display, a display plate having an indicator portion such as scales and characters, surrounding the periphery of the display, and having a window portion formed therein through which the display is visually recognized, a driving apparatus placed at the back of the display and having a pointer shaft protruding toward the display, and a pointer coupled to the pointer shaft, extending to bend in a generally S shape so as to detour around the display and the display plate, driven by the driving apparatus to pivot about the pointer shaft serving as the rotation center to point to the indicator portion.
The pointer includes a first pointer portion extending in the direction opposite to the rotation center on the back-face side of the display, a second pointer portion connected to the first pointer portion and extending in a thickness direction of the display on the side of the display, a third pointer portion connected to the second pointer portion and extending in the rotation center direction between the display and the display plate on the front side of the display, and a fourth pointer connected to the third pointer portion and extending in the thickness direction of the display plate on the inner periphery of the window portion of the display plate, and a fifth pointer portion connected to the fourth pointer portion and extending in the direction opposite to the rotation center on the front side of the display plate to point to the indicator portion. Since the pointer bent in the generally S shape is formed to extend between the display and the display plate and over the inner periphery of the window portion of the display plate to reach the front side of the display plate in this manner, slits can be eliminated in the display plate to improve the appearance quality.